


Patience Is A Virtue

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-30
Updated: 2003-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos teaches Duncan a little lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience Is A Virtue

**Author's Note:**

> Date: 29 November 2003  
> Summary: Methos teaches Duncan a little lesson.  
> Warnings: n/a  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions .. BigDog House & KittyKlit Klub  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/hlfic.html>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only...all others ask for permission & we’ll see...
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters and places are the property of Davis/Panzer, Rysher Entertainment, and Gaumont Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognised characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. . This site is in no way affiliated with "Highlander" or any representatives of the actors of the series.
> 
> Author's Notes: This fic was originally written for Jack and Daniel of Stargate SG-1 fame, titled as "Because I Said You Need to Learn Patience." It was my original foray into m/m slash, and was supposed to have a sequel of Daniel’s revenge that never got written. But the lovely ladies in the Duncan’s Den chat talked me into reworking it for our favorite Immortals. So here it is... And with the original 800 word limit, too....

  


A soft moan punctuated his question. "But -- why, Methos?"

"Because," came the murmured reply around his nipple. "I can."

"Methos!"

The whine only brought about a chuckle, and a renewed teasing of the nubbin of flesh between Methos's lips. His fingers trailed lightly down the trembling torso, slipping into the worn sweats to claim his prize. Clutching lightly, his thumb teasingly glided over the tip, eliciting a soft gasp from his lover.

"God, don't tease! I promise I won't--"

Methos claimed his lips to silence him, then moved down to flick his tongue  
over his prize.

"Oh god, Methos! Please!"

Slowly, ignoring Duncan's fervent cries, Methos continued to flick his tongue lightly over his lover's erection. He paid special attention to that one little spot near the base, the tiny scar that was oh so sensitive.

"Jesus, Methos! Are you TRYING to kill me?"

Chuckling softly, he continued to tease the tiny scar. Finally, to keep Duncan from moving and ruining his fun, he placed a heavy arm over the man's hips. "Steady, MacLeod, or I'll stop."

"Methos, please, I'm begging you. Whatever it was, I won't do it again. Or if I didn't do something, I promise I will."

"What did I tell you, Duncan m’boy?"

"Be quiet and enjoy myself?"

"Right," Methos replied, returning to Duncan's tantalizing erection.

"But how am I supposed to enjo-ho-oy - Oh god!" Duncan's voice rose a notch as Methos's lips engulfed his balls for a moment. He bit his lower lip, trying to remain still. It was even harder to remain silent when Methos was playing such dirty pool with him. But he'd be damned if he'd let Methos stop now. Carefully, he reached out to rest a hand on Methos's head, but the older man just kept up what he was doing.

Methos's gentle hum while mouthing his balls nearly sent Duncan over the edge. Unbidden, his hips arched up, just enough to startle Methos, who leaned back, accidentally pulling on what was in his mouth. Duncan's yelp reminded him to open his mouth.

"Sorry, Highlander," he murmured, gently laving the painful flesh.

Glancing up at Duncan, he grinned. Despite the pain, there was a definite look of lust in his brown eyes. Methos returned to his task, seeking out that little scar again. Duncan's whimper spurred him on to gently kiss his way back up, then lick the drops of precum beaded there.

Removing his arm, Methos began to slide his mouth along the length of Duncan's erection, tongue swirling about the wonderfully hard flesh. His hands weren't idle tho'. One slid up to tease the tiny, sensitive nipples, eliciting a soft groan of appreciation from Duncan. The other slid lower, teasingly moving lightly over his perineum, which brought a loud groan from the man. Methos chuckled, the sound vibrating around Duncan's erection.

"Methos," came the tortured whimper.

The older man ignored his whimper, and let his finger glide lower, slipping over the puckered opening lightly. Duncan's shiver of delight goaded him on.

Duncan did his best to follow Methos's simple orders, but found it increasingly difficult as Methos triggered all of his erogenous zones. He wanted Methos to hurry up and let him come somehow. He didn't care how at this point: blowjob, hand job, a good fucking. It didn't matter. He just wanted to come for his lover.

The tip of Methos's finger was wiggling its way across his anus, never staying in place long enough for him to try for penetration, which was driving Duncan even more insane.

"Duncan?" came Methos's soft voice. "Tell me what you want."

"To come."

"And how would you like that?" came the husky question, one hand on his erection, the other below, before his lips descended on a nipple again.

"Don't care," Duncan whimpered. "Just let me come, Methos."

"Not so soon, Mac. What did I tell you?" The question is punctuated by short, sharp movements of both hands, causing Duncan to arch up toward him.

"Teach me - a lesson."

"Mm-hmm," came the reply as Methos kissed his way back down to Duncan's erection. His lips enveloped the turgid flesh again, as his finger hovered over Duncan's anus, throat closing around his erection.

Slowly, Methos brought Duncan to the brink of orgasm again, using only his lips, teeth, and throat. Focused on Methos's mouth, Duncan lost track of the finger that slipped into his anus. When he realized what happened, his body was tense with the need to finally come. "Oh god, Methos," he whimpered, hips beginning to buck wildly. "Please...."

"I know," he whispered before the lips engulfed him again. Methos's throat contracting rhythmically, finger pressing against his prostate.

Duncan's hips shot up and he came, crying out Methos's name.

Methos held him close as he came down.

"So, you learn anything?"

....fini....


End file.
